In Each Other's Arms
by Akrximay
Summary: Ichigo a senior in high school has an unrequited love. This is he journey of how he gets the man of his dreams. Yaoi, rated MA. boyxboy. If you dont like it DONT READ! Happy 6/15 day!


**AN:** Hey guys! Today is GrimmIchi day so I wrote this oneshot in about two days time! Please forgive any mistakes, seeing that it was a bit rushed and let me know what you all thought! I really want to know!

Umm Ichigo is a way out of character around Grimmjow. And Grimmjow too is OOC. I really just wanted a fluffy story between them for their day. I'll most likely go back and edit this later, because Im not happy with how it came out but for now, here it is! Enjoy!

_***EDIT: 6/17/2014 So i said I would fix things when I had some time and I did. Ichigo is, hopefully, less out of character than before! I also went back and changed some grammatical and structural mistakes, but I might have missed some. Please review!**_

**-I am pissed, Fanfiction was going to delete the story any way, and that would have most likely gotten my profile deleted, so I'm reposting it before they could forcibly delete it and get my account shut down. Anyway, dont report if you dont like the damn story. Enjoy**

***Hahah someone pointed out a mistake on my part so thank you very much. I think menstruation for Ichigo would be kinda weird and awkward too XD**

**~May**

* * *

"Thanks mom, yeah I'll be fine for the last few months. It's not that big of a deal- GOAT FACE STOP YELLING! Sheesh I can hear you and your big mouth just fine!" Ichigo spoke into the microphone of his cell.

The orangette could only roll his eyes when he heard his father practically wailing on the other end of his phone about how he felt 'sooo guilty' at leaving Ichigo alone. As a healthy, 17 year old teenager in the second semester of his senior year of high school, he felt that this was no big deal at all.

His mother, a famous actress in Japanese dramas, along with his ridiculously successful doctor of a father and his twin sisters were heading to their new family home. Of course they wanted to take Ichigo as well, but seeing as Ichigo wanted to be a normal child and not live the 'rich' life style, since a young age opting to go to a normal public school, was not graduated yet to be able to go.

His younger sisters went to a private school which let out just a week ago for summer vacation. Leaving the girls a little over a month to do as they pleased with their parents until they started up school where his family decided to move.

"Dad 'id ya 'pparently forget bout me…'gain?" Ichigo heard from behind him just as he felt an arm drape across his shoulders.

Ichigo tried to suppress the smirk that was trying to creep its way onto his face as he listened to his inverted twin brother tease their father over the phone. The orangette heard a few snippets of 'Daddy could never forget his precious baby boy!' and 'You have to take care of our beautiful Ichigo! He needs protection.'

"So, you guys have fun and don't worry about me and Shiro, we'll just finish up the last few months at school and see where we go from there." Ichigo spoke into the phone again, effectively cutting off his brother and father. His mother and sister's sweet voices rang through the speaker in agreement and bade them a good night.

After the phone call was cut off Ichigo sighed a breath of relief and turned to face his brother. Shiro pinned him with a giant smirk, which conveyed all the mischievous intent the other held.

"Why do you always have to tease Goat Face? You know he just starts wailing louder every time you do." Ichigo commented, brushing passed his brother to move into the kitchen to cook up something quick for dinner.

"It's too funny seeing yer scrunche' up 'xpression every time he starts goin." Shiro teased, leaning against the counter as he watched Ichigo pull out everything he needed for the small dinner he would be making.

Rolling his eyes again, Ichigo started chopping veggies and slicing meat to put into a stir fry. Ichigo wasn't an amazing chief, but he could survive on his own if he had to, unlike his brother who could burn water. Thinking about how the house now seemed a lot emptier without the other four occupants and all their belongings.

Their father, who owned many hospitals across the country, decided the small, yet rapidly expanding setting of Karakura was not appealing any longer. He decided to move their family to the edge of a larger city, where there was no expansion underway, to stay under the 'celebrity' radar.

Needless to say, their family was never lacking in money. About Ichigo and Shiro in a public school; the older set of twins never really wanted to stand out or be treated special, like going to a private school. Even then that wasn't really the problem; it was really about the boys wanting to stay with their childhood friends. Ichigo's friends Starrk, Chad, and Tatsuki along with Shiro's friends Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Lilynette have all been one big group of friends almost since diapers.

The boys only split up the group like that because of how much the other like to bicker within themselves when Ichigo and Shiro themselves were bickering. Ichigo recalled the spats everyone would get into, even the calmer ones in the group like Chad, Ulquiorra and Starrk. He laughed as he finished up dinner and set the table so Shiro and he wouldn't starve.

He received a weird look from his twin and was questioned as to what he was laughing at when he sat at the table.

"Just thinking of the Great Schisms we have when you and I fight." Ichigo chuckled again at thinking of his friends antics.

"Oh 'member when Tats and Lily went at it 'uring tha party 'nd ended up wrestling! That was freakin amazin, Chad and Nnoi had ta pull tha ginnin fools 'part." Shiro cackled as he remembered that.

"Oh! I remember afterwards Lily tackled your ass and totally dom'ed you against the floor." Ichigo said casually, knowing shit like that flustered his brother.

"Tha' wasn't fair! She was all hot 'nd shit from arguin with Tats 'nd it's not my fault if I lik' aggressive women damn it." Shiro said his blush bright and visible against his considerably pale skin.

Ichigo burst out laughing and ended up trying not to chock on his food from the effort.

"Serves ya right. Least I can 'ave the person I lik." Shiro grumbled the last part underneath his breath.

"That was a low blow Shiro-nii." Ichigo pouted, using the nickname that would always work in guilt tripping Shiro.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest to seem as if he was trying to bring his limbs into himself, and even caused his bottom lip to start trembling, not blinking to make his eyes water. Even after all these years, Shiro always fell for the same trick.

The other began fumbling around for words and flustering over Ichigo, telling him not to cry and that he was sorry. After a few seconds of that, he began kicking himself for how stupid he had been to say that. Ichigo let Shiro stew for a few moments longer before turning to his brother, finally blinking out the tears that were clinging to his lashes.

A big, fat drop rolled down his cheek and Shiro really lost his shit at the sight of it. He really wasn't one of those people that were good at comforting others. Ichigo finally put him out of his misery and told him he forgave him and not to say stupid shit like that again. Got to keep up appearances after all.

Ichigo couldn't help up let out a little giggle at seeing his big, tough twin brother freaking out about his younger twin crying. Eventually Shiro caught on to what Ichigo did and chased him around the house yelling at him about how that was 'Some fucked up shit.'

After the two were done running around, they laid sprawled out on the living room carpet, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Seriously Ichi, 'ow are ya wit that? 'fter Lily and me started datin ya kinda stopped talkin bout how ya felt bout _him_." Shiro asked and all Ichigo could do was sigh.

Through his entire high school career Ichigo had been in an unrequited love. The man he was in love with was completely unattainable to Ichigo and it vexed the teen so much when he would see him getting confessions from girls all the time.

Not only had he never noticed Ichigo even though he was always in his class, but he was as straight as parallel lines.

But boy was Ichigo hook, line and sinker with him. He was a stunning 6' 4" and was gorgeous. Baby blue hair sat on his head, a straight nose and strong jaw added to the man's good looks. He had broad, strong shoulders and a straight, muscled back that led into delicious, narrow hips. Not to mention his muscled legs that his pants always seemed to hug.

But Ichigo's undeniable favorite part of the man was the sinful combination of his stunningly white, straight grin and his immeasurably deep cyan eyes. One look could send Ichigo into a giddy, fangirling- fanboying? - fit.

Ichigo sighed again at his utterly miserable situation with his crush; no, his unreciprocated love.

"I'm fine Shi. As fine as I can be with my feelings for him. I mean I can't have him so why worry over it, right?" Ichigo told his brother with a shrug.

He knew Shiro was going to hit him with the same argument that he always didn't. The one that even all of their friends were conflicted about and always ended up in a fight.

"Shi, I'm serious its fine. Let it go. It isn't gonna change anything." Ichigo beat him to the punch. He really didn't want to hear the whole spiel again.

Shiro was about to argue when the door bell rang, the younger twin hopping up quickly to go answer the door to their amazingly large house. Ichigo didn't bother looking through the peep hole; there were only a few people that could get passed Tensa at the front gate to make it up the main house without needing to buzz Ichigo and Shiro to inquire if they should be allowed in.

Throwing open the oak door Ichigo was greeted by the sight of the full gang in front of him. He head nodded to them in true teenage fashion and turned on his heels to leave them to enter and shut/lock the door.

"Sup witchu Ichi?" Nnoitra asked as watched the orangette flopped over the back of his coach and face plant into the cushion.

"Thero hafto beroung oop grrdmeow." Came the muffled response to which caused Nnoi's face to twist in confusion. Shiro burst into laughter at seeing the bean pole all confused, with a face that was so concentrated it looked like he was taking a dump.

"He said 'Shiro having to bring up _Him._'" Tatsuki easily translated as she moved into the living room and hopped down to get comfortable on a bean bag there.

Everyone else gave an 'Oh' face and said nothing further as they too got comfortable and started up the humongous game system the twins had. They gently coaxed Ichigo from his sulking to play with them, seeing as objects were being thrown across the room already and it was a cheery atmosphere.

Eventually Ichigo forgot all about his earlier funk and the night seemed to zoom by. He groaned as he looked at the clock and realized at 1:53 a.m. that they all had school the next day.

"Fuuuck," he groaned again and reminded everyone that they had to walk into the Prison tomorrow and that their lazy asses had better get to sleep.

It wasn't a rare occurrence that they all lost track of time and would have to crash at whosever house they happen to be at. So trudging up the stairs the teens dispersed into their own 'rooms' and were promptly heading to sleep. Well everyone but Ichigo.

Alone in his room and everyone one of his friends with their couples sleeping in rooms just down the hall, Ichigo couldn't help up feeling a bit jealous.

All his friends were in relationships with one another and he really, at times, felt like the-2…3…6…7…8- 9th wheel. And it wasn't that he wasn't happy for all of them, it's just… His situation really, really sucked.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he decided to think back about how his friends hooked up. There was the weird yet sweet atmosphere Ulquiorra and Szayel held around each other, also the spitting and flaming relationship Tatsuki and Nnoitra had; Ichigo just had to chuckle at that one. Their spats were the funniest.

Then the laid back, casual intimacy Chad and Starrk kept about them made Ichigo smile, while Shiro and Lilynette's relationship always kept things interesting. Smiling at the outrageousness of his friends, Ichigo shook his head and closed his eyes. Might as well get some sleep to be prepared to face his crush once again tomorrow.

*_(*)_*

Ichigo woke before anyone the next morning, bright and early at 6 am. They didn't have to be at school till 7:45, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure that everyone was awake. Ichigo snuck down the stairs quietly and stealthily bringing his phone with him and headed straight to the sound system that was hooked up to every room in the house.

Ichigo giggled to himself evilly as he cranked up the volume all that it could go and plugged in his phone. Scrolling to the loudest, most annoying, upbeat song in his playlist he hid the phone where they couldn't find it, grabbed the remote to the system and hid himself on top of the tall- could hold 300 pounds, securely anchored- cabinets where they couldn't see him. It was advantages to be small sometimes.

He then pressed play and covered his ears as the song blasted through the entire house, the vibrations shaking everything. He could hear screams and yells along with a few thuds from his friends. That could only mean they fell on their asses and Ichigo cackled to himself as he could imagine their faces. He shut up quickly though when he heard pounding down the stairs and snuggled into himself, hiding as far back into the corner as possible to minimize the possibility of being spotted.

"ICHIGO FUCKIN' KUROSAKI, WHERE THA FUCK ARE YA!?" Shiro's enraged voice could be heard over the sound system and Ichigo literally had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing his ass off.

Fumbling could be heard with the sound system before the whole house was plunged into complete silence. A sigh of relief was heard from the group of eight before Shiro began shouting again.

"ICHIGO, ya betta get yer skinny ass out 'ere so I can beat ya ta a bloody pulp!" Shiro called walking around trying to find Ichigo.

The orangette grabbed the remote again- which had a microphone on in, the pleasures of money- and pressed the button to talk.

"You see Shiro that idea doesn't really appeal to me." Ichigo said in a whisper as to not give away his location, the sound system projecting his voice across the entire house.

"Damn it Ichigo when I fuckin find ya-"Shiro ranted, almost tearing the living room apart in his search. He instructed the others to spread out and look for his mischievous twin. The others to not anger the volatile teen further, split up and took a section of the gigantic house.

Ichigo laughed into the mic, only pissing Shiro off more. The other's anger always made Ichigo laugh when it was directed at him, plus he knew the other wasn't too mad at him, just…frustrated at the moment.

While Ichigo taunted his twin with 'Nope not there nii-san' and 'Oh that was a good guess' while laughing, the others went looking for him. And soon enough a head popped up above the cabinet to lay eyes on Ichigo. The orangette's eyes went wide as he watched his friend to see what he would do.

Chad just shook his head in amusement and told Ichigo without words that he would distract the others so he could move. Ichigo flashed Chad a beaming smile and took his chance when everyone's attention was away from the kitchen and away from the rooms. Quickly changing into his uniform and grabbing his school bag Ichigo made a break for it only to bump something.

Ichigo looked up to see Nnoitra standing in front of him with a wide, crazy looking grin. Again Ichigo's eyes widened, knowing he was not as lucky this time. He tried to run but Nnoi's long as fuck arms reached him easily and the tall teen tossed a struggling Ichigo over his shoulder.

"Nnoi, you fucker! Put me down!" Ichigo yelled as he wriggled, squirmed, threw punches and kicks trying to escape his lanky friends grip.

"Quit ya squirming Berry, I'll put ya down soon enough." Nnoitra said one arm wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist while the other held his hip in an iron grip.

"Shiro! I got ya a present!" Nnoitra yelled as he bounded down the stairs, jostling Ichigo thoroughly.

A flustered Ichigo was dropped onto the couch right in front of his twin. He tried the puppy dog eyes and a cute pout along with the fluttering of eyelashes to see if he could get out of whatever it was that Shiro had planned. It was a good thing that his prank was worth it.

*_(*)_*

"I still can't fucking believe ya. Doin tha' shit so early in tha morning." Shiro grumbled as he walked through the gates of the school.

Ichigo glared at him and rubbed his still aching head.

"You're one to complain. I think my IQ lowered to yours with how hard you hit me this morning. Asswipe." Ichigo insulted. He heard his friends snicker and laugh behind him and a smirk spread across his face.

"Do I need ta hit ya again?" Ichigo glanced at Shiro's playful threat.

"Do I need to beat your ass if you try?" Ichigo retorted, a similar smirk as his making its way to Shiro's face.

"I wanna see ya try my small Berry." Shiro said leaning his face close to his twins.

The friends just shook their heads at the twin's normal behavior, still laughing at them. Those two just never got old. They watched as Ichigo too leaned closer to his twin, their noses touching and the exact same smirk on their faces.

"Well Shi-nii, I took my punishment like a good boy this morning because I was bad. But I won't let you this time. You'll be the one punished, ne." Ichigo said sweetly, putting on their act as some of the fan girls watched on.

He then leaned closer and kissed Shiro's cheek, a cute- yet devious if you knew the Berry like his friends did- smile was flashed. Ichigo backed away leaving Shiro in an amused stupor, shaking his head at his brother's antics.

Ichigo giggled and hopped away going over to Tatsuki and Starrk. It was funny to see Ichigo right in the middle between the two because Tats being 5' 6" and Starrk being 6' 2" Ichigo stood just a bit taller than Tats at 5' 8", making him seem more feminine.

Tatsuki, Lily and Ichigo spoke as Starrk watched the two along with Chad and Szayel. The three teens watching as the two females and Ichigo chatted about anything and everything. Ichigo was one of the more upbeat ones in the group, always friendly and happy to talk… with the people in his group.

Besides those in the group Ichigo was less inclined to speak with anyone, always wearing a scowl when not with his click. Shiro, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra too were talking as they all walked through the entrance to the school building. They spoke about how lame classes were going to be and if they should skip.

As soon as the word 'skip' left Shiro's mouth though, there was a nice slap heard as Ichigo hit the back of his head. That led to another round of bickering between the two as everyone watched on, including another pair of bright eyes that were not within the group, intently watching the orangette.

The bell, warning the students that class would start in five minutes, rung and everyone started for their first period class; which was literature for Ichigo, Tatsuki, Nnoitra and Lilynette. Ichigo enjoyed his school day mostly because he had at least one of his friends in every class except his last one, which is the one he had _him_ in, obviously.

But the days go by quickly because of his groups outrageous personalities; there was never a boring moment with them. Literature ended with Nnoitra getting a detention thanks to Lily and Tats making him yell at them, multiple times, during class. Ichigo was laughing through the whole class period, thanking his lucky stars that he always has straight A's because he didn't hear one word of what the teacher said. Well, besides her giving Nnoi detention after school.

The next class he had Ulquiorra and Szayel in Speech. It was really amusing to see Ulqui who was so against speaking in crowds try to add emotion into his speeches and then to see the exact opposite in Szayel, who would get so excited, he'd go off topic. Then the teasing between the couple always would ensue at some point and Ichigo couldn't resist but to add his two cents. That usually ended with Szayel pouting or Ulquiorra trying to hide a light blush.

His advanced Art class had to be the most laid back of the day seeing as Starrk and Chad were with him, in a creative, soothing environment. He was glad that he was there, because in his next class he and his twin were always bickering about who was right and what happened in the History of the world.

Obviously the teacher always found them hysterical and would allow it, eventually turning the class into a debate.

"Starrk your sister got me detention, again!" Nnoitra complained as he sat down at the lunch table.

"Hey, I helped!" Tatsuki added in as she sat next to her boyfriend. Laughing and leaning into his side when he grumbled about 'amazingly supportive girlfriends'.

"You all are incredible." Ulquiorra stated, shaking his head as Lilynette and Tatsuki high fived.

"Ya lil devil, wat'd I tell ya bout not getting Nnoi in trouble." Shiro told his lover, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap when she yelped in surprise and tried to wriggle out of his grip playfully.

"You all are too excitable." Starrk yawned. He leaned his head on his boyfriend's taller shoulder, closing his eyes and yawning again.

"School isn't anything to get excited about." He then said. Chad tilted his head showing he somewhat agreed with his partner.

"Whateva ya two." Shiro rolled his eyes playfully.

"Did you guys hear?" Szayel cut in. The gleam in his eyes usually meant he had a nice juicy piece of information. Though the group wasn't much of the gossiping type, they were always up for hearing what other people's fuck ups were. It was almost always hilarious when Szayel got like this.

"Hear what?" Ichigo asked while leaning in, everyone following his lead and leaned in to hear what the news was.

"Well we all know the local whores are always hunting for the next victim to pass on their variety of diseases." Szayel started, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

Everyone nodded. They knew of four most notorious sluts in school; Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tier Harribel, and Renji Abari. Before they were a part of their click, but once their true colors came out in middle school, no one wanted to be affiliated with them. Especially when they started spreading the rumor that the twins fucked each other. That was a big no-no.

"So?" Lilynette asked. The small blonde girl being the impatient kind, and was not one to wait for the suspense to build. Starrk rolled his eyes at his sister's impatience which had her and Shiro sticking their tongues out at the brunette.

"Well, I heard from my source that Renji's next target was Ichimaru-sensei." The pink haired man said.

Incredulous looks were passed between everyone, but Ichigo kept his eyes firmly on Szayel and his small smirk.

"And what else Sza?" the orangette asked. Szayel looked at him, his golden eyes bright and full of glee.

"And he acquired his target. Ichimaru-sensei is not here today because he is being tested for STD's."

"NO fucking WAY?!" Nnoitra's exclamation pretty much summed up everyone's reactions.

"Damn, that fucking sucks." Ichigo said leaning back in his seat.

"Those fucking whores. They know they are gonna pass shit around. They have no decency. And what in hell's name was Ichimaru-sensei thinking?" Tatsuki said, shaking her head.

She in particular hated the quatrain of backstabbers. She didn't take betrayal well, and before Rukia, Renji and Tier showed up; Orihime had been her best friend.

"My source said he was shit faced, walking out of a bar because his girlfriend, Rangiku something, dumped him." Szayel finished up, leaning back against his seat and throwing an arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders.

"That shit bites." Shiro commented as Lily shook her head.

"They say Renji isn't here because one of Ichimaru-sensei's friends beat him within an inch of his life."

Most everyone in the group burst into laughter, finding it hilarious that Renji got what he deserved.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Tatsuki commented with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh well, I hope getting laid by Ichimaru-sensei was worth it." Starrk added his two cents.

Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up to head to their next class, Ichigo waved them off and headed towards the roof seeing as he had a free period. He decided that he would take a nap before the hardest subject for him to grasp came to torment him. Yes Calculus was his next class.

Setting the alarm of his phone to wake him up in 30 minutes Ichigo laid in his favored spot on the roof building, a nice shaded spot, and promptly went into a light doze.

*_(*)_*

The bell rang just as Ichigo walked through the class room door; needless to say he was the last one in class. He was still sleepy from his nap and really was dreading being in a class with _him_. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was just too overbearing and completely oblivious that Ichigo really didn't want to put up with him.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, could you please take a seat or would you like to teach the class?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry Jaegerjaquez-sensei." Ichigo mumbled, successfully keeping an embarrassed blush from rising on his cheeks.

Hurriedly Ichigo took his seat by the window and pulled out his notebook to take notes on the alien speak that Grimmjow spoke. He was able to stay awake for about 15 minutes, mainly because he was watching Grimmjow, not listening to what he was saying. But still sleepy from his nap earlier, Ichigo couldn't help but nod off once again.

Grimmjow was once again giving notes over derivatives when he noticed his strawberry sleeping. He mentally did a happy dance, seeing as the day before he informed the teen that if he fell asleep one more time he would have detention for two weeks straight.

Grimmjow stopped what he was saying, catching the attention of many students and pulled out his cell phone. Everyone in the class knew that someone fell asleep, seeing as Jaegerjaquez-sensei was the only teacher who would snap pictures of sleeping students and pass them onto the yearbook class.

So with practiced quietness, Grimmjow strolled up to Ichigo's desk and got down on his hunches, snapping quite a few photos from different angles. The rest of the class was giggling and trying to suppress their laughter. Grimmjow grinned widely as he knew he would be keeping these pictures to himself, before he put his phone away.

He picked up a book from the desk next to him and promptly dropped it onto Ichigo's, making sure the sound would resonate loudly. With a jolt that almost knocked him from his seat Ichigo woke up, to see his teacher and crush standing in front of him. His face heated with a blush as the first thing he woke up to was his teacher's crotch in his face and then he realized what happened.

Groaning Ichigo rubbed his face.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, seems like you'll be joining me for after school detention for two weeks." Grimmjow said cheekily.

Turning on his heels the bluenette continued with the lesson, barely able to contain his glee. Glancing at the clock Ichigo saw he only slept 5 minutes and had to endure another torturous 30 minutes of class. After the bell rung for the end of the day Ichigo called his brother and explained quickly the situation, they both agreed to meet back at the house afterwards.

So there Ichigo sat, in front of his teacher and crush Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He decided to do his homework so as to not waste time at least, and try not to focus on those blue, blue eyes staring at him.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pulled out worksheets from other classes and got started on his work. There were no words able to really capture how Grimmjow felt about this particular student of his.

It just so happened that Grimmjow has taught Ichigo every year of his high school, due to extenuating circumstances. His freshmen year, Grimmjow had been hired to teach algebra I and II half his classes were freshmen and the other half were sophomores. Ichigo just so happened to receive his as a teacher both years. Then Grimmjow had been certified to teach pre-calculus and calculus.

The school then changed him from algebra to calculus as their teacher quit due to medical reasons. Ukitake he believed the man's name was. Well, anyway Grimmjow had been given half pre-calculus and half calculus- and lucky him- Ichigo just happened to be in his class the last two years as well. Grimmjow figured some deity or Kami-sama loved him.

It was probably during the kid's second year of high school when Grimmjow noticed just how attractive the teen was. The previous year he had been scrawny- he recalled clearly- but he came back from summer tanner and more filled out, not to mention taller. Kami he remembered how short the kid was before, like 5' 1". Grimmjow chuckled to himself at the memory.

But not when he returned, he grew a few inches and he now had muscle to his figure. Oh and last year, when he came back to school with packed arms and toned thighs, skin a perfect golden tan. The kid was perfect, with his orange hair and cute freckles that splashed across the bridge of his nose. He was the perfect height for Grimmjow as well, he was tall yet still small enough for Grimmjow to drape himself across his back while he thrust into his tight little-

Kami he felt like a pedophile. Ichigo was 17, yeah but he still wasn't legal and though Grimmjow was only 24, a seven year difference with a high schooler still felt wrong.

He too had graduated high school at 17 and because he chose wisely, he graduated with an associate's degree already and it only took him 2 years to get his bachelor in mathematics. He then went for his master's during the school year and just graduated again when he was 22- when he was certified for the higher level maths.

But really who could blame him when you took one glance at Ichigo. Not only that, but he was perfect. With a fiery attitude and quick temper with others, then to be sweet, mischievous, gentle and all round a perfect person with his friends. Then let's not even get into how firecy protective and loyal he is. Everything about the teen turned Grimmjow the hell on.

And he knew the teen was a decent person, unlike that Abari bitch that he beat the shit out of. He couldn't believe what he heard when Nelliel called him late that night. That she had seen Gin and Abari leaving a bar. And Gn seemed to be drunk off his ass.

He never hopped out of bed as fast as he did then. In only sweat pants he drove all the way to Gin's apartment and when he banged on the door, sure enough Renji fucking Abari, one of the students at school opened the door pissed off.

Needless to say, that Grimmjow proceeded to beat the living shit out of the little STD filled slut. He also warned the kid if he even dared to utter one word about the entire stunt that he would return and finish the job of killing him.

Ichigo looked up from his last sheet of homework when he heard Jaegerjaquez-sensei practically growl. A menacing aura surrounded his teacher and his face clearly spelled out that he was pissed. Ichigo called out quietly to him to see what the problem was, and when he received no answer after calling his sensei's name a few times he stood up.

Ichigo crept his way over to his teacher, unable to resist the chance to be closer to him and hopefully help with whatever he was mad about. He stood right beside the bluenette leaning forward to lay his hand softly on the strong muscle of the man's arm.

At the touch Grimmjow jolted slightly and turned immediately to see who was touching him, a snarky comment about keeping hands to themselves died a quick, brutal and bloody death once he saw who it was. Ichigo retracted his hand quickly at the piercing angry glare he received.

"I-I'm sorry sensei, it's just, I called you a lot and you didn't respond. I-I wanted to make sure you were okay, but… I'm sorry that you have to stay here with me for detention. I promise I won't fall asleep in class anymore." Ichigo managed to calm a bit as he spoke, voice growing steady and sincere.

He hated himself for stuttering like a fool when he first spoke but being at the receiving end of such a powerful glare was intimidating, especially from Grimmjow- the man he adored. He thought that maybe the man was angry with him, and that thought alone had him almost quaking with self loathing.

A small smile broke across Grimmjow's face as he watched the teen, though his eyes widened when he saw Ichigo try and back away to moved back to his seat. He wrapped his hand around a small yet strong wrist and held Ichigo in place.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't angry at you; in fact I wouldn't mind spending more time with you. I mean- you seem like a decent individual. I mean- shiii, look I wasn't mad at you. How about I treat you to a coffee after we get out of here as an apology?" Grimmjow tried. This was so awkward, trying to teeter the line between professional and too far, especially with the person he desired so badly.

"Um, are you sure that's alright sensei? You won't get in trouble, right?" Ichigo asked despite the fact that on the inside he was screaming 'YES! YES! YES! OH KAMI YES!'

"It's fine, I think that glare I gave you was enough to kill a lesser person." Grimmjow laughed, reluctantly letting go of Ichigo's wrist.

"Let's leave early. Besides, technically you'll still be with me." Grimmjow said, moving to assemble his things in his bag.

Ichigo quickly stuffed everything into his bag and joined Grimmjow at the door, the two walking side by side. When they stepped outside the warm March air encompassed them. Sighing in relief Ichigo, let a smile slip on his lips- he just loved spring and summer- and turned to see Grimmjow watching him. Embarrassed he turned back around quickly, avoiding looking at the man too long. It was always Grimmjow doing this to him, making him act like a complete and utterly smitten girl.

"You like spring time Ichigo?" Grimmjow's gruff voice filled the air between them.

Ichigo turned again to face his sensei, finally gripping a hold of himself. He smiled at the man and nodded.

"Yeah, me and the cold really don't get along. I like spring because it brings all this new life and summer is perfect weather almost all the time." He answered.

Grimmjow watched in almost a dazed awe of Ichigo. He hardly ever caught the teen with that sort of expression on his face, he could literally count on one hand the number of times he's seen Ichigo smile so sweet and fondly at someone in the entire time he's known the orangette.

He usually was speaking about his sisters, mother or to Shiro- in the rare occasion that Shiro deserves to be smiled to like that. And here Grimmjow was receiving the same smile from the teen; Ichigo hardly smiles outside the company of his friends for Pete's sake!

He felt a smile of his own answer the teen's and they continued to talk about random things, just getting to know each other more than they already did. Ichigo even started asking him about some of the rumors that were spread around school, and Grimmjow laughed them off dismissing the ones that weren't true.

Finally making it to a secluded little coffee shop that Grimmjow knew about, they ordered their drinks and sat at a table. Ichigo wasn't all that nervous but he was giddy; he was talking to his crush outside of school and the bluenette was responding!

They chatted some more, Grimmjow more and more fascinated as he learned more about the teen. He found his favorite color was blue- he inwardly cheered at that one- that he was the younger twin between him and Shiro. He found the teen loved motorcycles, didn't like sour things, he absolutely loved sweets, he wanted to become an architect, and he wanted to settle down with someone special.

The last one he had to drag out of the teen almost tooth and nail, seeing as he was teasing him and digging for information. He also learned that Ichigo had this mischievous/ playful side to him that could always keep someone guessing and it drove him insane. He just loved the young man the more he spoke.

His soft yet powerful voice such a perfect fit to his muscled yet delicate looking figure. Soon enough their drinks arrived and Grimmjow watched as Ichigo almost made love with the damn straw, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked on the beverage.

"That good, eh?" Grimmjow asked when he could find the words. Ichigo looked away at bit flustered at the look Grimmjow was giving him- like he wanted to devour the teen (Just his imagination); answering that he really loved that particular drink- a caramel frappe- and he hadn't had it in a while.

A familiar song came on through the speakers of the establishment, From Time by Drake and Jhene Aiko. It was a popular song that has been coming on lately. Grimmjow bobbed his head to the beat as he watched Ichigo check the time on his phone.

Ichigo suddenly got nervous, listening to the song that came on. He was seriously debating at the very moment whether to tell Grimmjow he's been in love with the man for years now.

_"__I know you've been through more than most of us…_

_So what are you?_

_What are you, what are you so afraid of?"_

Those words struck him to the core. Suddenly he looked up, biting his lip and he decided he was tired of the way he was handling this situation.

"Jaegerjaquez- sensei," Ichigo suddenly spoke. His bangs covered his eyes, seeing as he was watching the table.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows a bit at seeing the sudden change in his behavior.

"Yes, Ichigo?" He asked waiting for the teen to continue whatever it was he was going to say.

"Sensei, I-I have to tell you something." Ichigo said. He gripped his cup and stared hard at it. The kid seemed like he was about to have a panic attack or pass out; Grimmjow could see even the tips of his ears were red.

"Go ahead Ichigo," Grimmjow prompted the teen after a few seconds of silence, when it seemed the teen was losing his nerve.

"I-it's just that-" Ichigo stopped and took a deep breath. He tried calming his racing heart and gathered the remainder of his courage to finish his sentence. Ichigo mumbled to himself, trying to calm down.

Grimmjow didn't quiet catch what he said and he seemed so out of character for the teen. Grimmjow leaned across the table and laid his hand on top of Ichigo's, the young man jerking up at the action and he had tears clinging to his lashes as his face was consumed in a blush.

"Ichigo, it's okay. Calm down and say what you need to."

Ichigo took another deep breath as he stared hard into aquamarine blue eyes and tried to quell his rising embarrassment, wanting to be strong and confident when he said what he had to.

"I love you, Sensei." Ichigo got the words out calmly. It felt like he lifted a weight off his chest and he was at ease with himself now that he told Grimmjow how he felt. Though the shocked look on Grimmjow's face had his panic rising up fast like nothing else could.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. He confessed to his teacher! Now what was he supposed to do?! Before Grimmjow could say anything, Ichigo's phone started to ring and the teen immediately took the opportunity that Kami-sama must have given him.

He answered the phone and grabbed his things; dropping a five dollar bill on the table, looking at Grimmjow one last time before leaving the small shop. Grimmjow was left sitting at the table alone, in shock.

Ichigo loved him? Ichigo, his 17 year old high school student was in love with Grimmjow.

What in the world was he supposed to do?

*_(*)_*

"What in the world were you thinking?!" he heard as he sat on his living room couch in front of his friends and brother.

"I don't know! The song just came on and it made a lot of sense so I told him." He lamely explained.

"You confessed to your teacher because of a song?!" Shiro asked incredulously.

Lilynette grabbed onto his twin's arm and pulled him to sit next to her, telling him quietly to calm down. She could obviously see what this was doing to Ichigo, as could everyone else. Shiro was just a bit quick to say the first thing that came to mind.

Tatsuki scooted closer to Ichigo and grabbed onto his shoulder lightly, and gave him an encouraging smile when he turned to look at her. He wasn't crying, but he was a worrier and he was now almost pulling his hairs out in frustration. He was kicking himself because of his impulsive, stupid action and didn't know what was going to happen from here.

He was just getting closer to the bluenette and he pulled this stunt. He just really hoped that Grimmjow wouldn't be disgusted with him, or try to avoid him now. Kami Ichigo didn't think he could handle that. No, what would be worse is if he dragged on Ichigo's embarrassment. Oh gosh, or if he pitied Ichigo.

"Look Ichi, I wouldn't worry bout it. What 'appened 'appened. Nothin is gonna change tha past so if ya wanna be wit 'im, work yer ass off ta make sure he says yes ta ya. We only 'ave four months 'til school is out 'nd five 'til ya turn 18." Nnoitra said.

"I surprisingly agree with Nnoitra this time Ichigo. The more you worry about it the worse things will get." Ulquiorra told him.

Ichigo nodded a bit doubtfully, not sure if he really could stop worrying even if he tried. The orangette threw his hands up and threw himself across the couch, maybe trying to knock the answer into himself.

"Ichi, just make your intentions clear to Sensei. I've seen the way he watches you in the cafeteria or the hallways. And don't get me started during the sports festival." Starrk gave his advice.

Nodding a bit more confidently Ichigo stands and heads to the kitchen to make dinner for all these moochers. He can swear that if his family wasn't rich they would be bankrupt with all the food they have to dish out almost every night.

*_(*)_*

Grimmjow sat on his couch, staring up at the ceiling with a beer in hand and a still in disbelief expression on his face. His Egyptian Mau, Pantera, was curled up to his side seeing as he's been in the same position for a while now. His beer was even warm and he wasn't so out of it that he would take a sip. Warm beer tasted like shit.

Ichigo loves him.

What in the name of FUCK is he going to do? Kami he wants the teen so bad. It almost tore him in half to see the younger man practically run away from him. All he had wanted to do was chase the orangette down, grab him and kiss him stupid. But he couldn't move a muscle and for Grimmjow, it was one of the only occasions in his life that he thought twice about going after something he wanted.

Ichigo was still his student and even though he was 17, he was still technically not legal, and though Grimmjow didn't look it, he was very respectful to laws and his lovers. Or soon to be- hopefully, potentially-lover.

Maybe he could just be with the teen on the sneak?

No, that would turn into a big ass mess.

What if he just acts as if he didn't hear what the teen said at all?

That would be such an asshole move. Both he and Ichigo knew Grimmjow clearly heard him the second time he said he loved the man.

"Damn it," Grimmjow groaned. Scrubbing his hand down his face, the bluenette stood up to dump the rest of his beer.

A meow resonated through the otherwise silent apartment and Pantera clearly stated her protest.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Grimmjow, uncaring that he only had jeans on, went to answer it. Throwing open the door he found it was Gin and Nelliel- who surprisingly after his emotional breakdown asked Nel out, saying she was the only women to always stick by him. She only agreed on the condition that he wouldn't look at any bitches- that included Abari- for as long as they were together. Obviously he agreed and from the looks of it, it would seem to be a healthy relationship.

Now Grimmjow on the other hand, still had no fucking clue what to do with his love life.

"Hi Grimmy!" Nel greeted, stepping in with her arms around Gin after Grimmjow motioned for them to enter.

"Sup Grimm-kitty?" Gin too greeted him, only he got a punch on the arm.

"I told you to stop calling me that shit." Grimmjow growled to him with little heat.

The pair made themselves at home in his living room, Nel petting Pantera when the feline walked up to her and lay across her lap. Gin watched Grimmjow sit across from them and seemed to notice the man's tiredness.

"Anything the matter Grimm?" Gin asked, opening his eyes to watch Grimmjow for an answer. When he did that, the bluenette knew he was watching Grimmjow to know if he was lying.

With a sigh Grimmjow replied in the affirmative, but asked Gin how his tests went. The man quickly answered that he was miraculously clean, seeing as he was apparently smart enough to wrap it up even when shit faced. Nelliel told him to stop bull shitting and get to what was bothering him so badly.

"Remember that student I told you guys about?" He started out. Both his childhood friends across from him groaned.

"Grimm, what the hell did we tell ya about leaving teenagers alone? Do you wanna be considered a pedophile?" Nel asked.

"Shut up Nel and listen. Plus you know he's 17, he's an adult already." He bit back at her. He didn't need her making him feel even worse than what he already did; pedophile-shit.

"Anyways. He had detention today, but I scared him so- I couldn't resist okay? - I asked him out for a coffee as an apology. He confessed to me in the coffee shop." He summed up quickly, not really wanting to get into the nitty gritty details of his and Ichigo's conversation.

"Damn," Gin said as he went over the situation in his head.

"What happened after that?" Nel asked. Her wheat grey eyes wide as she waited for Grimmjow to answer. She really didn't want Grimmjow to get in trouble for some shit with a student, when Gin just barely made it out of his problem recently.

"I didn't even get a chance to say anything to him. His phone rang; he dropped some money for his coffee and ran off. I've never seen him with that kind of expression before. Kami I wanted to eat him up." Grimmjow said. He clenched his fists tightly together, just remembering Ichigo's blushing face with tears hanging on those long eyelashes had Grimmjow losing control.

He could only imagine the teen beneath him, moaning and tugging on his hair, with the same kind of expression, only he'd be making it because of frustration and pleasure. He quickly killed that train of thought, knowing that if he didn't Gin and Nel would be witness to a big problem.

"I don't know Grimm, what if someone finds out? You could get in serious trouble." Nel said a bit worried.

"Nel, I've had my eyes on him from the moment I saw him. He is perfect and you know what I want I get. I just don't know how to go about this. I'm not suited for this shit. I'll turn it into a huge cluster fuck."

"Look Grimm, school is out in four months, the kids turning 18 soon and both of you want to be together. Plus it's his last year in high school; he knows what he is doing. If you want to go for it, then do so. Just be careful about it, don't get caught. It's four months, hell you kept the secret that you weren't a virgin anymore from us longer than that, and we were _always_ with you." Gin gave his spiel.

Grimmjow nodded to himself knowing that Gin was right about him being able to keep a secret. Plus it was such a short time for school to end, and he would definitely not be having sex with the teen until he was legal- he could easily explain away any outside of school contact as home tutoring.

"Just, be careful Grimmjow. You know how much trouble you could get in. I don't even want to imagine what the school board would do." Nel added. Grimmjow knew she meant well and appreciated her being worried for him.

*_(*)_*

The next two days at school Ichigo skipped his last period, not really wanting to face Grimmjow, who would most likely be acting as if nothing happened, again. He knew he was taking the easy way out, but it was the weekend now and he would have a few more days to ready himself for the confrontation with the man of his dreams.

"Ichi! What tha hell? If ya made me ask Lily out when I was wimpin out, ya damn well better go ta yer fucking Calculus class." Shiro told him as they were walking out of the school building.

It was just the twins today, seeing as their friends families wanted to make sure they were still alive. He waited for his twin in front of his last period after coming down from the roof from a really extended lunch.

"Shi, it's not that easy damn it. If it was I wouldn't be trippin this much." Ichigo huffed.

He was just glad it was only him and Shiro in the house. He didn't think he could deal with his father's eccentric personality or his mother's inquisitive nature to ask him what was wrong. Or Kami forbid, his sister's asking if it had to do with a girlfriend.

"Ichi, ya never been such a pussy 'fore. Usually if ya want something, ya go for it. Not this shit ya been doing."

"Shut the fuck up Shi. I already know, okay? I'm tired of this shit too, I can't help it." Ichigo snapped at his twin.

He knew that he was acting like a bitch, but he really couldn't help but be that way around Grimmjow. Just thinking of facing the man again had Ichigo tucking his tail between his legs like a little puppy, and it pissed him the fuck off.

The twins greeted Tensa at the gate of their house before heading into the large estate. Dropping their bags in the entry way, they took off their shoes and promptly went about their business. Shiro turning on the game system in the living room, while Ichigo went upstairs to his room to relax for a while before he had to start cooking.

Maybe an hour later there was a knock on the door, which was unusual. Tensa almost always called in for confirmation to let someone on the premises unless it was one of their friends, in which case they would have knocked then just walk right in.

Shiro stood up and walked to the door with confusion written on his face. Opening the door cautiously, his face slackened with shock at who he found on the other side of the door.

When the door slowly opened Grimmjow was expecting to maybe encounter a parent; he already had his excuse ready about having to tutor Ichigo. But when his twin opened the door with ruffled hair, his shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders, seeing as it was unbuttoned and open, and his pants hanging low on his hips, Grimmjow was a bit shocked.

"Umm, how can I help ya Jaegerjaquez- sensei?" The teen asked a bit warily.

It fascinated Grimmjow how similar him and Ichigo were, yet as different as night and day. They had the same longish, spiky hair, though one had orange hair and the other white, the same facial structure, yet Ichigo was tanner with amber eyes and Shiro's nose was a bit crooked from one too many breaks. While Ichigo's was straight with a light dusting of freckles.

"Excuse me," Shiro said a bit rudely this time, throwing the door wide open.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I was wondering if your brother was home." Grimmjow answered, not wanting to start an argument with the teenager, knowing that his opinion counted greatly in Ichigo's book.

"What do ya need ta see him for. 'Nd don't bull shit me, I know everything that's 'appened so far."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the directness of the kid and couldn't help but like him a bit more for that.

"I needed to talk to him about the other day when he ran off on me. And didn't anyone tell you not to answer the door like that? You could get raped." An amused cackle tumbled from Shiro's lips as he ushered the man inside.

"I like ya blue. I ain't gonna respect ya just cuz you're a teacher alright? Ya have ta earn my respect if ye're gonna be with Ichi." Shiro explained to him, walking and talking as he led Grimmjow to an office.

"Fair enough. Don't expect me ta treat ya like a kid either. You're a grown ass man. Plus how did ya know that I came cuz I wanted to be with Ichigo?"

"Well ya ain't gonna come all tha way ta his house just ta reject him." Shiro laughed again, pulling out his phone.

He dialed a number and motion for Grimmjow to be quite. After a few rings Ichigo picks up his phone.

"Ichi, get yer ass down ta the office. Ya won't believe what I found! I can't believe Goat Face actually had somethin like this." He mumbled the last past in an almost awed voice.

Ichigo said he would be right down, and Shiro told Grimmjow to get behind the door. Waiting for Ichigo by the door Shiro ushered him in quickly and shut the door after his gullible little brother, locking it from the outside.

"Good luck blue!" Shiro called over his shoulder as he went back to the living room to start up his game once again.

"Shi what the fu- oh shit." Ichigo said as he spotted Grimmjow now walking towards him.

The orangette's first reaction was to panic slightly, as Grimmjow stalked up to him with an almost predator gaunt and looking pissed. Ichigo backed away a few steps before holding his ground; he wasn't about to get intimidated in his own house.

"Jaegerja-" he was cut off from what he was trying to say as a pair of lips crashed against his own. He was backed away further and abruptly stopped when his back came in contact with the wall.

Ichigo was stunned at first and didn't know if this was happening for real, but when he felt a strong hand grip his hip and a coiled arm wrap around his waist he had an inkling that it was real. He gasped as he was pulled closer to the other's body, and he felt a tongue slip into his mouth.

He whine pathetically at the sensation and gripped onto the man's shirt, wishing this moment would never end. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss as he felt the teen melt against me, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't try to get away from him now. He rested his forehead against Ichigo's and softly regained the little breath he lost.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Grimmjow commented, still not moving or allowing Ichigo to move.

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything." He continued. He silenced Ichigo with another kiss as the teen tried to interject.

"I love you too Ichi. I think I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." Grimmjow told him sweetly.

He opened his eyes to see Ichigo's shocked amber eyes widen just centimeters from his own. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the teen's lithe waist to embrace him fully in an intimate hug. He felt Ichigo bury he face in the crook of his neck and squeeze his eyes shut.

"I'm not dreaming right?" He heard Ichigo's soft voice ask. Grimmjow chuckled a bit in response pulling back to hold Ichigo in front of him.

"No it isn't a dream. I couldn't dream up a blush as delicious as yours." He teased the youth a bit, only causing Ichigo to actually blush.

"Shut up." Ichigo told him, grabbing onto the fabric of Grimmjow sleeves.

"Why did you skip class the last two days? I've been dying to tell you this, but you never showed." Grimmjow asked. He knew the answer to the question, but the Berry made him wait long enough to tell him this, so he would make Ichigo squirm a bit.

"I-I didn't think that you would wanna see me, after you know, I told you that in the café. So I just didn't go to class." Ichigo quickly explained.

"I never want to let you out of my sight Ichi, what are you thinking?" Grimmjow asked him playfully. He leaned in again and captured Ichigo's soft lips, releasing a pleased rumble in his chest when it was reciprocated.

Grimmjow deepened the kiss, pushing flush against Ichigo's body, parting the supple thighs with his knee. A moan fell from Ichigo as Grimmjow completely dominated him and pleasured him.

Suddenly Grimmjow stopped and pulled away from Ichigo completely. Lifting his hand up to his lips and covering the lower half of his face with his arm, Grimmjow stepped further back.

"Kami, you were just saying that out of pity." Ichigo immediately jumped to conclusions, anger seeping into his voice.

Ichigo had never really been a cry baby or one for too many emotional fits, but realizing that his first true love was taking pity on him was too much and he felt like crying, but he would give the bluenette a piece of his mind before he did cry.

"That was such an asshole move Jaegerjaquez! What the fuck were you-"

Again arms wrapped around him and he felt Grimmjow nuzzle into the crook of his own neck, much like he had done early and the move stopped Ichigo's rant for a second before he continued.

"Get the fuck off me! You incons-" Ichigo was interrupted again by Grimmjow's low voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have to stop myself, if not I'll end up taking you right here, right now." Grimmjow husked.

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine and he didn't really mind the idea and quietly voiced his thoughts. Grimmjow chuckled again, loving that Ichigo was beginning to relax.

"I wish I could, love, but I refuse to have sex with you until you turn 18. So don't think it's because I don't want you, because Kami do I want ya." Grimmjow told Ichigo, pulling back again to lightly kiss the other on the lips.

They didn't speak for a few minutes just stood there holding each other and reviling in the fact that they could be together like this. But not knowing what exactly this was between them, Ichigo broke the silence to make sure.

"Sooo, what are we Jaegerja-"

"Grimmjow. Call me Grimmjow Ichigo. When we are alone, call me by my first name." Grimmjow quickly cut Ichigo off.

The orangette lightly blushed at the command, as it was spoken with a gruff and husky underside to it. Nodding Ichigo tried again.

"What exactly are we, Grimmjow?" he spoke the name slowly. He only ever dreamed about calling the man by his given name; that and when Ichigo had his time alone- if you catch the drift.

"Go out with me Ichigo. Be my boyfriend." Grimmjow asked/demanded. With a smie covering his face, Ichigo nodded his affirmative, saying a small 'yes' for good measure.

They kissed again, pulling away when they hear the door unlock and a bleach white head popping around the wood to peek inside.

"Good, I thought ya might've been naked or something." Shiro snickered at seeing the embarrassed and angry flush that overcame his brother's face.

"What the hell do you want Shiro?" Ichigo snapped at the still snickering teen.

"Get tha hell in tha kitchen 'nd cook me dinner. I'm hungry!" Shiro commanded in all seriousness. He ducked just in time as a book, which was conveniently by Ichigo, sailed over his head.

"I'm not a damn women or maid! I don't need to be in the kitchen Shiro, you asshole!" Ichigo yelled, jerking towards his brother. The only thing keeping him in place, were Grimmjow's arms.

The bluenette laughed at the two's bickering, kissing Ichigo on the cheek which calmed the teen a bit.

"I would love some dinner ya know. My sweet Berry making me dinner like a good wifey. My sexy, fiery tempered wifey. That's sexy by the way." Grimmjow teased his new boyfriend.

With a smack to Grimmjow's arm and an irritated huff coming from Ichigo he headed off to the kitchen, allowing a small blush to surface while no one was looking. Kami was he tired of blushing! Grimmjow laughed after Ichigo and followed his precious Berry to the kitchen to hopefully snag some dinner.

*_(*)_*

"But Grimm, w-why?" Ichigo panted out his question. He really couldn't handle this anymore.

It had been four and a half months since he and Grimmjow started going out. They hadn't been caught, but there were a few close calls, but now they were free to act however they wanted. But Ichigo was just so frustrated.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times, no matter how horny Grimmjow was, he could not get the man to make love to him. He felt so rejected, humiliated, unworthy, and fucking hideous. Grimmjow reassured him every time it happened, but no matter the amount of kisses he gave Ichigo, it couldn't soothe the ache his pride and soul felt.

Ichigo moved off of Grimmjow's lap, which he had been straddling, and moved towards the bathroom, tears clinging to his lashes. He had been through every emotion possible because of this problem. He'd screamed, ranted, bitched, got depressed, tried to reason with Grimmjow, had gotten exasperated, pleaded one time during a heavy session of foreplay, but nothing worked. Grimmjow always apologizing and came back every time Ichigo stomped off in a furious rage; but he couldn't handle it anymore and tears were trying to spill over his cheeks- only Ichigo's pride keeping them in check.

Ichigo was just about to shut the door when he felt strong arms grab him from behind. He was pulled back into a muscled chest as he was squeezed tight.

"Ichi, I've told you why. I love you. Having sex isn't the only way to show that." Grimmjow told him soothingly.

Ichigo nodded his understanding. He knew that sex wasn't the only way to show his love to Grimmjow. He proved their love by the little things they did for each other, suit but he couldn't help wanting to give everything to Grimmjow. He wanted to give himself, wholly, to the man he loved. He wanted to be one with the bluenette.

Ichigo tilted his head back to rest on Grimmjow's shoulder. He stared at the ceiling as his boyfriend held him close, the tears that had been welling in his eyes, slowly receding and the sting in his eyes lessened.

"I know Grimm. I know."

He was turned around and Grimmjow kissed his eyes lids when Ichigo closed them, he moved to his cheeks and finally his lips. Ichigo was then allowed to pull away from their embrace with a small smile and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

*_(*)_*

Half a month later Grimmjow was meeting the twin's parents for the second time, the first being when Ichigo and he explained their situation, which was thankfully received surprisingly well. For the moment though, Grimmjow was arriving late to Shiro and Ichigo's 18th birthday party, for a good reason. His father opened the door and ushered the bluenette in before asking if everything was set up.

Once they made sure everything was fine and Grimmjow had what he need and that he looked impeccable, they started their plan. Masaki and the girls would tell Ichigo to start opening his present, Shiro would convince him to actually do it and then Isshin would tell him he has one last one. That would be Grimmjow's cue, which he was given just then.

He walked out into the yard full of family and friends in a suit. Ichigo's smile could literally light up the entire space, surprised yet happy that his beau actually made it. He went to embrace Grimmjow in a hug and a kiss, but was stopped by the man.

"Stay there Ichi; don't move." Grimmjow smiled at the confused look from the teen.

Getting down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket, looking up into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo stared at him with widened amber eyes; he just couldn't believe what was happening- and he really tried to keep himself from jumping to conclusions.

"Ichigo, for four years we've been in love with each other and didn't even know it. I fell in love with everything about you and every day I wake up with the knowledge that you're mine and I'm the only one able to hold you. So please marry me Ichigo, so I can hold you every day for the rest of our lives."

Everything and everyone was completely silent. Ichigo and Grimmjow not taking their eyes off of each other; soon enough Ichigo snapped out of his shock and amber eyes lit up, a big grin spread on his face.

"Of course!" came the awaited answer. Cheers went up as Grimmjow placed the silver band on Ichigo's finger; afterwards the orangette tackled his in a fierce hug, pressing butterfly kisses across Grimmjow's face.

At the chants for a real kiss, Grimmjow captured Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss, pulling their bodies closer together by Ichigo's waist. Cat calls and whooping ensued from the group of gathered family and friends.

No one could keep a smile off their face the rest of the afternoon.

*_(*)_*

"Ichigo Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez, I am about to pay you back for every time I held myself back from jumping you." Grimmjow told Ichigo in a husky voice as he crawled over Ichigo's body.

The young man shivered as he watched his husband stare down at his with the look of a hungry predator. No less than a few hours ago Ichigo married the love of his life and he was about to lose his virginity to said man on his wedding night. How more cliché can you get?

Grimmjow bent down quickly to capture Ichigo's lips; they kissed slowly and sensually for a while. Grimmjow in between Ichigo's legs as they kissed, his hand holding Ichigo's face as the other one held onto his hip.

Ichigo moaned softly as Grimmjow pulled away from his lips and nipped lightly on the skin of his jaw. Grimmjow pressed kisses to Ichigo's slender neck, sucking on the flesh as he rocked his hips into his aroused husband's. Ichigo lifted his hands from Grimmjow's waist to begin stripping the man of his clothes.

Leaning away Grimmjow removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, which Ichigo took over as he batted away his lover's larger hands. Running his own hands underneath Grimmjow's loosened shirt and pushing it back as he moved to the man's shoulder blades- effectively removing the fabric- Ichigo savored the sight and feel of the Adonis before him.

"Like what you see Ichi?" Grimm asked, just to mess with Ichigo as he devoured the bluenette with his eyes.

"I've always liked what I saw Grimm. Now hurry up." Ichigo returned with a playfully sly smile; one that drove Grimmjow mad.

A wide grin morphed onto the larger man's face, showing those perfect, a tad bit sharp, teeth.

"With pleasure, Dear." With that said, Grimmjow unbuttoned Ichigo's pants and removed them leaving Ichigo in only boxers, seeing as they took the shirt off when they entered the suite.

Ichigo pulled him back down, engaging him in a passionate kiss, with tongues battling and hair being tugged. Grimmjow groaned when Ichigo bit his lower lip, tugging his head back by his hair and nibbling the column of neck that was exposed. At the same time bucking his hips to receive friction to their members, and he continued to roll his hips up into Grimmjow's.

Finally the older man's patience snapped and he was about to make good on his promise. He stood abruptly, stripping of his pants on his way back to the living room of the hotel suite, to retrieve one of their wedding presents that Grimmjow would be needing soon. Bless all those perverts.

Walking back into the room, naked, Grimmjow looked on as Ichigo, a highly aroused Ichigo, stroked his member. The younger obviously also took the opportunity to strip and get on with the show.

"You're naughty, Ichi. You're my naught strawberry." Grimmjow commented, slaughtering up to the bed, tossing the lube next to Ichigo on the bed.

Ichigo moaned and arched up at Grimmjow's words, his amber eyes smoldering as he stared back at Grimmjow watching his ministrations.

"Maybe you should punish me then?"

"Oh, don't worry I plan on it. After I make love to you." Grimm said, laying over Ichigo, settling in between his legs.

Rolling his hips Grimmjow kissed Ichigo fiercely, running his hands over the teen's body. He cupped the back of Ichigo's neck, running rough hands over his chest, stopping to play with erect nipples and finally gripping onto his hips, pulling them up just as his own pressed down.

"Ah! Grimm please-"Ichigo cried out.

Silencing his with another kiss, which pulled another moan from him, Grimmjow grabbed the lube bottle. Coating his fingers in the substance, Grimmjow slid down Ichigo's body to come face to rod with the man's, well, rod.

"Just relax Ichi, I promise it'll get better." Grimmjow muttered.

He kissed the swollen member's head, dragging his tongue from base to tip only to swallow it entirely, immediately deep throating it. Ichigo's loud moan only turned Grimmjow on all the more and he couldn't wait to get his own throbbing and pulsing member inside the other's warmth.

Moving the fingers to Ichigo's entrance, he gently pushed one in while Ichigo was distracted. The teen only slightly wincing in pain as Grimmjow's thick finger plunged into him, too distracted with Grimmjow's mouth worshiping his member to really care about the pain.

Soon enough Grimmjow pressed another one in, Ichigo's hands releasing the bed sheets and moving to tug on the lush tresses of blue. Ichigo moaned and started to ride Grimmjow's fingers, another one having been added. Grimmjow was stretching and searching for Ichigo's sweet spot, immediately knowing he found it when Ichigo started moaning louder and bucked up into his mouth.

"Grimm, hah, ah Grimm! I-I'm-I'm- Grimmjow!" He moaned as he came in Grimmjow's mouth.

The older swallowing every last drop down and removed his fingers. Ichigo whimpered at the loss and feeling of emptiness. He panted in his afterglow as he watched Grimmjow coat his rock hard member in lube. He moaned again as he thought of that thick, long member sinking into him and taking him into another world.

"It's okay; I'm coming Ichi." Grimmjow smirked at his little joke and hooked an arm underneath one of Ichigo's knees, letting it rest in the crook of his arm.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's pucker twitch in anticipation and groaned as he knew he'd be in his tight heat in mere seconds. Aligning the head with Ichigo, Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's eyes as he nodded to the teen and slowly pushed in. Ichigo's blushing face turned away from him as he grimaced at the much larger stretch.

Leaning down to kiss his husband senseless, Grimmjow continued to slowly push into Ichigo; plundering the orangette's mouth to keep from just thrusting in all the way. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he was fully seated inside Ichigo and the teen clung onto Grimmjow for everything he was worth. After a few moments to get adjusted Ichigo pleaded for Grimmjow to move.

Obliging his lover, Grimmjow rocked his hips- not pulling out any yet- and causing friction. Finally not being able to resist any longer he pulled away slowly and sunk back in at the same pace. He gazed on Ichigo's face, flushed with arousal and tears in the corner of his eyes. His freckles standing out on reddened flesh and amber eyes shut tight as his pretty mouth hung open as he spilled out moans for Grimmjow.

Shutting his eyes Grimmjow suddenly snapped his hips back in quickly, a loud moan from Ichigo resonating around them. Grimmjow groaned sensually in Ichigo's ear, quickly picking up the pace. Soon the bed was creaking, Ichigo's moans drowning out anything in the room and the slap of flesh against flesh felt in the after sting more than heard.

Cumming again Ichigo could only moan as Grimmjow's hips continued to piston into him. The orangette was flipped over, ass up, and all he could do was pillow his head in his arms and moan, trying to thrust back against Grimmjow as his erection was revived once again.

"Grimm- AH! Grimm! P-p-please, please cum! Cum inside me! F-fill me UP! Please!" Ichigo moaned after the third time he came and after the fourth position change. He was bouncing in Grimmjow's lap, arms wrapped around the strong, corded neck and supple thighs wrapped around a trim waist line.

Grimmjow picked up his pace further, Ichigo riding his dick wildly moaning directly into Grimmjow's ear, speaking non-sense. Grimmjow groaned, pushing Ichigo onto his back once again and pounding into the orangette like it was the only thing he was meant to do in life.

"Ah, GRIMM!"

With Ichigo's passage tightening again, thanks to another climax, Grimmjow moaned loudly into the slender neck and came directly into Ichigo's prostate.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow's rough voice called after the teen milked him of everything he had.

They practically fell onto the bed beside each other, exhausted. Grimmjow slid out of Ichigo and his cum flowing down Ichigo's thighs. The other was too exhausted to care, on the verge of passing out from such a pleasure high.

Grimmjow glanced over to Ichigo and lazily lifted his hand to push some hair away from his face. Ichigo turned to give Grimmjow a sleepy smile, cuddling against Grimmjow, deciding that passing out was more important than cleaning- though he knew he would be disgusted in the after math tomorrow.

"I love you Grimmjow." He groggily told his partner.

"I love you too Ichigo. Always."

With that the two fell into a comfortable sleep, happily embraced in each other's arms, soon to live a life together.


End file.
